The present disclosure relates to multi-threaded processor core accounting, and more specifically relates to efficiently computing thread resource utilization during dispatch cycles. Today's processors may be superscalar in nature such that a single processor decodes, dispatches, and executes multiple instructions on each processor cycle. These processors may also support simultaneous multi-threading (SMT) modes, which allows a processor to concurrently execute more than one software program (thread) at a time.